Justin Illios
Justin Illios '''is the character created and played by FiraDeviant He is partnered with Larvamon Appearance Justin is a young man with shaggy long blond hair usually brushed with the slightest of efforts. He has a slim build that is usually covered by his oversized jacket. Justin dresses in in a gray shit and slim beige jeans. Over it, he wears an oversized military jacket that kinda sags over his arms. Personality Prideful and Intelligent, He put a lot of trust in his ability to problem solve and learn. He tries to make it clear this is not unearned and thus puts a lot of effort into whatever he tries to do. He has a bit of a problem empathizing with others and tends to put his problems over those of others, usually unaware that he is doing so. It also makes it rather hard for him to trust others as he can't really see what others are thinking. When encountered with things he does not understand he often tries to make a logical sense of it or slowly devolves into a chaotic panic especially in dangerous situations he has no control over. From the moment Justin learned of the destructive potential of Digimon he became intensely frightened by them. While not instantly freaking out on being near one he does constantly worry in the back of his head about what they could do to him. History ''Pre-Arcana: '' Justin was born the only child to an average family living in Greece, his dad is a construction worker and his mom works at the grocery store. Overall not a very interesting family. Justin was deemed an intelligent child early in his childhood, tho not considered gifted it did prompt his parents to try and push him to succeed academically as much as possible and be the best. Often pushing him to do better if his grade lowered a slight bit. To Justin, this felt normal and motivating and made it so he did always strife for it. Either way, he enjoyed the average grind of school life because he was good at it. Over the summer vacation, he would often join his uncle on camping trips for a few weeks, get away from it and rest a little. as much as he liked the grind he did need them. Often just camping out in the woods watching the stars and maybe see one shoot by. until one day, one shot towards him and things changed... ''The Fool: '' Upon waking up inside the forest near the village. Justin was soon greeted by his first Digimon interaction with Larvamon. Immediately dismissing the excitable Larva Digimon as a hallucination at first before realizing he has really been transported to a different world, a realization that did not heighten his opinion of the insectoid. Trying his best to get away from this monster they soon ran into Kuwagamon. As Larvamon attacked it to chase it off, Justin got his first taste of the powers of a Digimon and their potential for destruction, Especially after Knightmon arrived and made short work of the Kuwagamon they have been struggling with, heightening his fear and distrust of the creatures. Arrival in Protocol: Upon finally getting to the village, Justin was not greeted by any rest or time to adapt. Being told about the current situation regarding the firewall and his current inability to return home only added to the stress of having to deal with Digimon existing inside a digital world. Despite so, trying to make the best of the situation and getting informed that he now has to work together with Larvamon, They decided to head out to the arena to see just how Larvamon's attacks work so that should they ever be forced to fight, he would know what he has to work with. Being not the only one to test their abilities that day in the Arena, They quickly encountered Fable and her partner Arthur. While talks ware had the situation took a turn with the arrival of Clarence and Winnona Who sneaked up on the group and triggered Larvamon's defensive instinct. Losing control of the situation it quickly devolved into a tree way brawl between the rookie Digimon. During the brawl, Justin devised a plan to take out both rookies and end this before it got out of hand. Telling it to Larvamon with Justin taking the young girl away from the rookies to avoid hitting her. Luckily the situation had already calmed down enough however Larvamon being not yet aware proceded with the plan. Resulting in them harming Winnona much to Justin's shock and horror. Guild ridden Justin attempts first aid on her to ensure her safety despite her Digimon's push back. It was the full confirmation that Digimon are dangerous and they need to be handled with caution. Cards '''Cards on Hand # -Digimon Card - Waspmon # -Digital Card - Resurrection # -Digital Card - Heal 50% # -Digimon card - Guilmon # -Digimon card - Avalon (Floromon) # -Digital card - Gale Breath # - # - # - # - Card Binder Plug-In Cards *Digital Card - Breath ban *Digital card - Icicle Thrall Digimon Cards * Digimon Card - Kukaramon Selling/Trading * Items On Body * Tie In Bag * Furniture * Warm Blanked Trivia *Justin is prone to fall into a panic from the Digital worlds more stranger aspects *Justin is a surprisingly talented cook *Justin jacket was a gift from his uncle, who he goe's camping with every year. Quotes * "Why am I even here?" * "Larvamon, Warning shot!" Gallery Category:Tamers Category:Light Armor